diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/31 August 2017
02:05 /._.\ 02:05 Gtg 02:05 Bye ;( 02:05 bye 02:05 bye 02:05 I cant make it to my base... 02:06 Abye 02:07 See you later tonight 02:07 bye 02:15 oshit 132 msgs 02:27 <Özün Oldun> Eredhras ono thelduin 02:28 hi 02:32 about time 02:54 dead 02:55 hi 02:55 hi 03:01 now it's just us, Ozun. 03:08 Yo 03:09 EH 03:09 Tidal? 03:10 Quantum teleportation is cool. 03:10 Random fact 03:11 hi 03:11 ? 03:12 That was just a random fact 03:12 Hey Battle 03:12 hi again 03:12 Hi 03:12 let's talk about tank foods 03:13 Here is how tank foods go. 03:13 Yay a presentation 03:13 Hybrid is Ranger food means ranger is counter to hybrid. 03:14 So I'll go first, Triplet = Annihilator food 03:14 Octo-Tank = Triplet food 03:15 Uh 03:15 Idk 03:23 Necromancer = Octo Tank's snack 03:24 Streamliner = Necromancer's dinner 03:24 is it? 03:25 Hybrid = Streamliner's late meal 03:25 and we're back to hybrid 03:25 yea 03:25 I'm obsessed with Destroyer branch tanks. 03:26 eh 03:27 Booster = Hybrid's sandwich filler 03:28 hey-O 03:29 hi 03:29 the rights (& colors n tags) will be updated very soon 03:29 I just gotta get the new Staff table ready 03:29 ok 03:30 Oh hey Admin 03:30 Didn't see you there 03:30 �� 03:33 Ranger = Manager's 03:33 lunch 03:33 @Tidal 03:33 Template:AboutTidal 03:33 4 u 03:33 hi ursuul. 03:33 hi 03:33 We were talking about tank foods. 03:33 oh thx ursuul 03:34 do i replace everything with the description or just "stub"? 03:34 Cool I just stuck a toilet plunger (clean) on my knee 03:34 just the Stub bit 03:34 WFT 03:34 ok 03:34 @Battle a clean one 03:34 everything inside the tags doesn’t show up in the transclusion 03:35 ok 03:35 I know it is clean. 03:35 Cleaner than that dirty engineer. 03:35 on Tiffany's profile. 03:35 ? 03:35 Ah 03:35 everybody 03:36 Yes? 03:36 do y’all like the Era Icons on these pages? Category:Accoladed Fanon Articles 03:36 Looks kinda fail 03:36 wot 03:36 wadaya mean 03:36 Would be better if it was above the author template. 03:36 Ooh cool 03:36 oh nvm 03:36 it's good now 03:36 Looks good 03:36 took a bit to load didn’t it? 03:36 to move to the header? 03:36 yeah 03:37 hope Titanititan wins complex bosses 03:37 the place it’s at before being moved 03:37 is where it’ll show up in Mercury 03:37 ok 03:37 because Era Icons are 100% portable 03:37 & since we need that disclaimer first... 03:37 what even is the mercury thing 03:37 Mercury is the mobile skin 03:37 you can see it by adding ?useskin=mercury to a page URL 03:38 it only works on the content namespaces tho 03:38 ok 03:38 like & 03:38 actually I take that back 03:38 it works on user blogs now too 03:38 ok 03:38 which is why we have a bunch of special templates that make our WUs portable 03:38 but no forums 03:38 so you can read them on mobile 03:38 Ah 03:39 Forums wouldn’t work correct 03:39 Fiveums 03:39 eh forums is getting killed anyway 03:39 yeah 03:39 discussions are better 03:39 Simpler 03:40 aye & they are built to work in Mobile first 03:40 there’s also the Community App 03:40 which is another form of mobile 03:40 that isn’t Mercury 03:41 you can get it for Android 03:42 Ah 03:42 Ye 03:42 also Skye about Diepmon 03:42 What about mea. 03:42 that was the first time I’ve seen him moderate, although it was very well done 03:42 Not you 03:42 Ah 03:42 ph 03:42 so we may consider him for staff down the road if he does this more frequently 03:42 Anyway 03:43 Ok 03:43 now 03:43 I hate Auto Trappers... 03:43 Auto trapper best trapper. 03:44 I mean when it comes to fighting them. 03:44 yeah 03:44 they annoying 03:44 No 03:44 Easy 03:44 The steal pentagon nests. 03:44 In maze 03:44 Ah then ye 03:44 eh i never get to level 30 in non-team modes 03:44 Hey Ursuul 03:44 And they can kill bullet spammers. 03:44 What's your highest score? 03:44 1m 03:45 Nice Battle 03:45 you told me Skye. 03:45 170k 03:45 mine is 382k 03:45 I mean the excat score 03:45 exact 03:45 uh 03:45 179922 03:46 exact? 03:46 uhhhhhhh fuck 03:47 lemme go through my screenshotz 03:47 i saw that you never got to 1m 03:47 killed by AC abd killed by FB 03:47 and* 03:47 at 900k 03:47 Me? 03:47 my highest ever is around 1.6 million 03:47 but my highest recorded 03:47 is 03:48 1,440,616 03:48 with Necro in 2 teams i'd assume? 03:48 See Battle 03:48 Oh 03:48 he left 03:48 yes Tidal 03:48 that was back when I was in-practice 03:48 ye 03:49 also About:Tidal is done 03:49 (ded) 03:49 Hmm 03:49 dammit 03:49 No emote 03:49 >Is unconditionally loyal to the wiki and its bureaucrats Ursuul and Zathsu, and dislikes anyone who hates them. 03:49 03:49 :DDDDDD 03:49 thx 03:50 But Admins are fine then> 03:50 ? 03:50 (grin) 03:50 ehhheheheheheheheheheheheheeheheh 03:50 (grin2) 03:50 well tb 03:50 tbh 03:50 soon there won’t be any admins besides Crats (grin) 03:50 & their bots 03:50 don't really interact with Banana and Chap that much 03:51 Teamz puns a bit too much 03:51 lol 03:51 He's to punny 03:51 Too 03:51 so much (teamerzd) 03:51 Lol 03:52 Temz is The Phantom Menace 03:53 c="grey"b~ Teamerz has spawned into the arena! 03:53 ...wait 03:53 What 03:53 I'm gonna be the same rank as Grav and Teamz? 03:53 that's new 03:53 Cool 03:54 yep 03:54 unfortunately it's the lowliest rank 03:54 just a sentinel 03:54 besides interns that is 03:54 hi battle 03:55 Had to be afk because I was watching AGT. 03:55 actually, if you want to be as technical as possible 03:55 On TV 03:55 Code Admin is lowest 03:55 oh rly 03:55 What is code asmin? 03:55 so chap is the lowest staff 03:55 & only because its colors get overridden by all other ranks 03:55 @Battle 03:55 Yeah 03:55 Code Admins are users who can contribute to our code base 03:55 c="grey"b~ The Tidal Wave has been chased away by enemy tanks. ~ 03:55 @Tidal 03:55 Hmm 03:55 Oh ok 03:55 only in the most technical sense 03:56 wait 03:56 we really tried to break up the whole hierarchy hting 03:56 thing* 03:56 so i can have custom text as admin? 03:56 As Staff yes 03:56 He is an intern. 03:56 Cool 03:56 not for long Battle 03:56 Does intern count as staff. 03:56 Yes but he's going to be promoted 03:56 not yet 03:56 I think 03:56 Oh ok 03:56 ye I'm getting promoted 03:57 with Patrik 03:57 Good job Tidal! 03:57 Intern doesn’t really count as Staff 03:57 they’re like pseudo-Staff 03:57 so for tha text 03:57 they have the rights but almost no privileges 03:57 Knew it. Will be back in a couple minutes. 03:57 ok 03:57 also not much authority 03:57 @Tidal I’ll have to put a pin in the colors request for now 03:57 ok 03:57 so not yet 03:57 as soon as you’re all updated I’ll be happy to apply your colors 03:57 or whatever else you might want 03:57 you can also ask Bana or Taco 03:58 (Taco is code admin) 03:58 imma ask taco 03:58 see him more than banana 03:59 will be good for him, will help him learn more 03:59 yeah 03:59 also he can add emotes 03:59 his skills are nascent & aren’t as, ah, well-rounded as mine or Banana's so it’ll help him 03:59 ok 03:59 now I really want to discourage that thought 03:59 he ican/i, as in, he has the iability/i to 04:00 now to get that (frollo) implemented 04:00 or (ded) 04:00 but again, Emotes we are trying to decrease 04:00 Ok 04:00 so he can’t just do it, or he would be reprimanded 04:00 well skye we do have tons of rip emotes 04:00 ok ursuul 04:01 Hello 04:01 Again 04:01 Back 04:02 So 04:02 What do you want to talk about? 04:02 eh ask urs 04:02 am working so I won’t be saying much 04:02 I will update y’all as I work tho 04:02 ok 04:02 so tank food? 04:02 Join the fun or let us go on without you. 04:03 yeah tank food. 04:03 eh 04:03 So we left off on booster = hybrid's sandwich 04:03 Smasher = commercial snack on store shelves 04:03 ok booster food 04:03 Ranger = Booster's pink salmon sandwich 04:04 Triple Twin = Ranger's afternoon tea 04:05 What can a Triple Twin eat? 04:05 not much 04:05 uh 04:05 (tripletwin) : I'm starving 04:05 hi chap 04:05 hai 04:05 Noob sniper build = Triple Twin's sushi 04:06 oh and bai I gtg 04:06 ri[ 04:06 rip 04:06 bye 04:06 see ya later 04:06 Chap 04:06 Basic Tank = Sniper breakfast 04:06 Stalker = Manager food 04:08 ohey Chap 04:08 obai chap 04:08 Hi Ursuul, wanna play tank food? 04:08 uh 04:08 what can stalker eat 04:08 Ursuul'd working 04:08 Ursuul's* 04:08 Oh yeah 04:09 Let him mind his own business and find out what stalker eats. 04:09 URSUUL 04:09 Stalker eats Destroyer 04:09 P O K E M O N G O T O S L A C K 04:10 Ursuul is busy Banarama. 04:10 lol 04:10 So leave him to what he is doing. 04:10 hi banana 04:10 eh 04:10 Want to play tank food? 04:10 no 04:10 anyway 04:10 Ok 04:10 I left him a message in slack, he should've responded 04:10 Landmine = Destroyer food 04:10 since he was previously in chat 04:10 ok 04:10 Mind your own businesses. 04:11 ok 04:11 So, Rammer Booster = 3/10/10/10 Landmine food. 04:12 Spike is best 04:12 At killing rammer booster unless spike has low health. 04:12 Yea 04:13 Have you ever killed a spike before. 04:13 Ranger = Booster trail mix 04:13 @Battle does sandbox count 04:13 o everyones in here 04:13 hi zathsu 04:13 Zathsu. 04:13 Grav and I are IN VOICE CHAT IN MY SERVER 04:13 ursuul's working 04:14 WHAT DOES GRAV SOUND LIKE 04:14 Im... kind of saying stuff 04:14 I was waiting to ask you this. 04:14 Grav sounds like Grav 04:14 Hey Zathsu 04:14 ;3 04:14 wow 04:14 Zathsu, I was waiting to ask you this. 04:14 What 04:14 ohai 04:15 Can I add Concept: Ghost Pirate Ship 04:15 We meowed at each other for a minute or two 04:15 In Tale of Diep 04:15 The page doesnt look very finished 04:15 also 04:15 zath 04:15 ? 04:15 I will finish it now okay. 04:15 for the tournament 04:15 We need more nominations 04:15 Oh here he is 04:15 hi 04:15 Ye 04:15 can i have boss frenzy but frenzier for gamemodes 04:15 hey Grav 04:15 hi grav 04:16 I now know Hayden, Grav, and Ursuul's sexy voices 04:16 Lel 04:16 >:D 04:16 wait 04:16 ehhhh 04:16 And they... know mine slightly give or take 04:16 I do less talking than I do laughing and such 04:16 eh 04:16 reactions 04:16 We meowed at each other for like a minute straight. 04:16 LOL 04:16 04:17 ................ 04:17 in what 04:17 Voice chat 04:17 where 04:17 Discord 04:17 dicord 04:17 My server 04:17 ... 04:17 "The Zathsu Experience" 04:17 fine 04:17 >:D 04:17 i'm getting a discord just for this 04:17 LOL 04:17 Tidal 04:17 xD 04:18 tidal 04:18 join us 04:18 >:) 04:18 i am 04:18 Join us 04:18 You get Honorary Member 04:18 and 04:18 For knowing me better through DW 04:18 ok 04:19 i signed in 04:19 now what 04:19 tell me 04:19 what do i do after i sign in 04:20 zathsu??? 04:20 Oi Zathsu 04:20 ? 04:20 Oh 04:20 Let me get you server link 04:21 ok 04:21 https://discord.gg/783WFh 04:21 Click to join 04:23 hi 04:24 yt="vAp5UNYApHA" 04:24 Oh, Carlin 04:24 What a guy 04:24 best comedian to ever live 04:25 he’s dead & he’s still the best 04:25 Lol yeh 04:28 Template:SIcon 04:28 new icons 04:29 4 Staff 04:29 actually holy shit 04:29 I just had me an idea 04:29 actually nvm 04:30 Gravi r u here 04:30 Nice 04:34 DED 04:34 AGAIN 04:34 Hi again 04:35 (nuke) 04:41 Zathsu 04:42 Concept: Ghost Pirate Ship 04:43 I finished writing the page. 04:43 Ursuul 05:09 hi 05:09 hi 05:10 am currently rewriting the entirety of our default Staff styling via CSS 05:10 will take a bit 05:10 ok 05:41 hi 06:12 3 06:12 2 06:12 1 06:12 oh yay i'm yellow noe 06:12 now* 06:12 Let me reload 06:12 Oh ye 06:13 ozun's on strike 06:13 Say it Ozun 06:13 Oy 06:13 <Özün Oldun> Eredhras ono thelduin 06:13 Yay 06:14 I think 06:14 yes 06:14 every day I have to struggle to get it to work 06:14 & it doesn’t even work for a full day anymore 06:15 So sad 06:15 Ozun is lazy 06:15 rip 06:16 The Discord logo looks like a pig's nose 06:16 ozun's on strike 06:17 Hmm 06:17 But Ozun is working now 06:17 Hey 06:17 It's Teacher's Day in Singapore 06:18 i start school tomorrow 06:28 lol 06:28 ok all the CSS 06:28 should be done 06:28 if anyone notices any issues 06:28 feel free to report it 06:28 ok 06:29 & if you see something weird & you aren’t sure if it’s intentional or not, don’t hesitate to report anyway, just in case it iisn’t/i intentional 06:29 so can i have color and font now 06:29 sure 06:29 what would you like? 06:29 uh 06:30 Agency FB font 06:30 "Agency FB" is the exact font-name? 06:30 fb"for this to work it's agency fb 06:31 but in Microsoft Word the capitalization is Agency FB 06:31 is it an importable font? 06:31 font="magneto"Magneto 06:31 ...? 06:31 importable? 06:32 Not all computers can see all fonts, so they only see approximations 06:32 font="lato"lato 06:32 if you import a font, it forces the font code to be served to your computer 06:32 so you will always see it as intended 06:32 you can see importable fonts at https://fonts.google.com 06:32 ok 06:32 oh yes 06:32 it's on there 06:33 link me to it then 06:33 https://store.typenetwork.com/foundry/fontbureau/fonts/agency-fb?src=GoogleFonts 06:33 this? 06:34 no 06:34 link me to the font on google fonts 06:34 No have 06:35 https://fonts.google.com/?query=agency 06:35 this? 06:35 it’s not importable 06:36 if it was importable it’d have a + symbol, but it doesn’t 06:36 oh 06:36 Do you want to use a fallback font then? 06:36 In case Agency FB doesn’t load? 06:36 so... 06:36 sure 06:36 if agency FB doesn't load 06:36 uh 06:36 if you select a font on google fonts (that is importable) then I can specify that as the fallback font 06:36 swingdings 06:36 & since the fallback will be imported 06:36 it will work 06:36 lol 06:37 so wait 06:37 if i have no fallback 06:37 is it just plain text 06:37 no, the computer will spit out the closest font that it can process 06:37 eh no then 06:37 which, by close, usually means wildly different 06:37 no fallback 06:37 ok 06:37 ... 06:38 yeah 06:38 no fallback 06:38 & again, "Agency FB" is the iexact/i font name yes? 06:38 These things are dicey 06:38 yes. 06:38 Hand ITC"Yes it is 06:38 ok 06:38 to me that looks like a generic serif font 06:38 so I had to be sure 06:41 font="webdings"What font is this Tidal 06:41 ... 06:42 Guess what font it is 06:43 Hello? 06:43 ok Tidal 06:44 do you have the Staff.css gadget enabled? 06:44 test 06:44 let me check 06:44 also I only colored your links 06:44 I mean font(ed) ur links 06:44 I can apply a font to chat as well if you want 06:44 ... 06:44 yes staff.css is on 06:45 and ye i want chat font plz 06:45 ok will do 06:46 ok hard refresh several times 06:47 test 06:47 ... 06:47 test 06:48 Nope 06:48 idk 06:49 Hmm 06:49 lemme test 06:49 Eh 06:49 your username has a font 06:49 yeah 06:49 WHere? 06:49 but not the messages 06:49 my name 06:50 I no have 06:50 will fix 06:51 should be working 06:52 Wait you mean the color or the font itself 06:52 test 06:52 There is a color 06:52 test 06:52 But no different font 06:52 eh 06:53 Hmm 06:53 it appears to be chat lag 06:53 test 06:53 so wait 06:53 what am i supposed to have now 06:53 font both name and chat text 06:54 fb"It works on me! 06:54 Lol 06:54 ... 06:55 yeah it’s loading for me 06:55 it’ll catch up with you soon 06:55 really 06:55 oh hey it works 06:55 nice 06:55 Where 06:55 reload 06:55 also this font is really compact compared to normal text 06:55 i like it 06:56 I cannot tell 06:56 it looks like serif to mua 06:56 *shrugs* 06:56 (eh2) 06:57 NO HAVE 06:57 reload 06:57 it works for me 06:57 ctrl f5 06:57 Skye 06:57 ye? 06:57 is Staff.css enabled in ? 06:57 ... 06:58 cuz if it isn’t……… 06:58 then u can't c it. 06:58 Still isn't 06:58 Let me try again 06:59 Ok 06:59 It's good 06:59 does it work now 06:59 ok 07:00 *awkward silence* 07:00 hi 07:00 Hi 07:00 hi 07:00 am doing the Staff table rn 07:00 then I’ll do rights 07:00 Ok 07:00 ye 07:01 does patrik have an "About Patrik" template yet 07:01 yes 07:01 but he has to add to it 07:02 feel free to let him know, it’s @ Template:AboutPatrik 07:02 Wait 07:02 Ah 07:02 imma wall him 07:02 Slam him into a wall 07:02 ... 07:03 So any user can make templates about themselves? 07:03 no 07:03 it's for the staff page 07:03 Oh 07:04 Hmm apparently Mr.Mime might be the deadliest Pokemon 07:04 Cool 07:04 how so 07:05 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BmSTUQncitk 07:05 ... 07:05 Wait 07:05 well 07:05 they ican 07:05 but that doesn’t mean they’ll get used :P 07:05 Ye 07:06 & if you do be sure to categorize it as a personal template 07:06 only if they become staff 07:06 Maybe I won't then 07:09 Hey i just saw a guy called Ozan 07:10 almost 07:10 done 07:12 ok 07:17 [Project:Staff 07:17 fuck 07:17 Project:Staff 07:17 czech it 07:17 lol oops 07:18 reload 07:19 looks fine 07:19 now all it needs is about patrik 07:19 and maybe the count 07:19 I have a feeling he won’t want to add anything, but I’ll offer 07:20 uh guys 07:20 need a name 07:20 now it’s time to update ze rights 07:21 oh 07:21 ok 07:21 name for? 07:21 Hey actually an Overtrapper is an Overt Rapper 07:21 i'm making a boss for a tank 07:21 Skye pls 07:21 a tank that shoots homing missiles 07:21 basically a EToD Son of Panzer based off a tank that shoots homing missiles 07:21 need a name 07:21 can't think of one 07:21 Tracker 07:21 simple 07:22 eh 07:22 ok 07:22 Seeker is one 07:22 chat lag 07:22 o 07:22 i already used seeker for something else 07:22 ok 07:22 IDEA 07:22 The GPS 07:22 there we go 07:22 Lol 07:23 eh.. no 07:23 maybe just the satellite. 07:23 >the gps 07:23 lmao 07:23 Or: The GPS Satellite 07:23 just satellite is good 07:24 The Seeking GPS Tacking Satellite 07:24 ™ 07:24 ... 07:24 the teamerz 07:24 lol 07:24 ok no 07:24 Tacking 07:24 Hmm 07:24 name's so punny it evolved into teamz 07:24 What about the Homer 07:28 sounds like something related to the Simpsons 07:29 so no 07:31 hi 07:31 hello 07:32 like my font? 07:32 ... 07:32 ok just finished all of the Sentinel & Code Admin rights 07:32 Tidal you are now all set 07:32 oh yey 07:33 your tag will update in a few hours I think 07:33 cuz you’re going from Intern to Staff 07:33 so JS Review lag 07:33 I wanna hang myself. 07:33 ... 07:33 oh not again 07:34 oh yes again 07:35 What's the point of life if you feel as if you don't have any? 07:35 of course you don't feel like you have any. 07:35 you give too much 07:36 you gave too much to others you're left a husk. 07:36 What's the point of being alive if people treat you as if you were invisible? 07:36 see my previous statement 07:36 other people see you as a resource, not a person. 07:37 Which is why I want to change. 07:37 I need someone who can talk to me and not just ignore me. 07:38 well we're always here 07:39 The smartest classmate asked me if I can join the PEB Club. 07:39 It's the club where writers and artists go. 07:39 I think I know why she asked me. 07:39 Because I'm "good" at editing/photoshop." 07:39 ......... 07:40 argh 07:40 But I don't want to join. 07:40 hmmm 07:40 don't 07:40 It feels as if everyone's pressuring me everyday. 07:41 that's because they are. 07:41 they put a lot of stress on you 07:41 i mean 07:41 probably unintentional 07:41 but they are 07:41 I want to change myself. 07:42 from what to what 07:42 from me to me 07:42 .... 07:43 elaborate please? 07:43 I don't like my personality. 07:43 I want to change myself into the person who I was. 07:43 Because of pressure, I lost myself. 07:44 well there's nothing stopping you, 07:44 go on and change it. 07:44 I still can't figure out how. 07:45 ... 07:45 behave differently i guess? 07:45 i'm no therapist, i have no idea. 07:45 I don't want them to catch on it. 07:45 I would lose my close companions. 07:45 slowly 07:45 bit by bit. 07:45 slowly? 07:46 mhm 07:46 coincidence I like singing Despacito? 07:46 which translates to slowly 07:47 what's despactio 07:47 i'm a musical idiot 07:47 But anyway, I'm willing to lose people who I'm close with (except family ofc) 07:47 Hey Sparky 07:47 SHINOBY jokes over 07:47 Hey everyone 07:48 hello 07:48 yo 07:48 Tidal care to PM? 07:48 O sup ursuul 07:48 what are you doin here XD 07:49 Mr.Mime freezes you and disassemebles you on a quantum level. Hmmm so that's why it's the deadliest Pokemon 07:49 hi sparky 07:49 sorry for late reply 07:50 brb 07:54 k 07:57 07:57 07:57 07:57 07:57 07:57 07:57 07:57 07:57 07:57 07:57 07:57 I BROKE THE CLASH ROYALE WIKI ._. 07:57 Cool 07:59 back 07:59 lel 08:05 Ursuul/Safari Syndrome strikes again 08:07 Sefari 08:10 ... 08:10 now what 08:10 brb 08:11 hi guys! 08:11 hi 08:11 hi 08:12 yo b-day today sparky? 08:12 yup 08:12 :) 08:12 happy birthday then 08:13 thanks : 08:13 ) 08:13 have a nice day 08:13 ^dismembered smiley 08:13 and thanks :) 08:15 ursuuling strikes again 08:29 *ursuuling intensifies* 08:29 SHINOBY INTENSIFIES 08:30 dammit spell it right 08:30 NU!!! 08:30 eh fine 08:30 Mraaawh. 08:30 Translation: BREKN ENGRISH 08:32 Back. 08:32 HELU 08:34 hi again drac 08:34 Hello. 08:34 Throwback Thursday lol 08:34 No one remembers this pfp lol 08:35 HELU 08:35 EVRY1 08:37 gtg 08:37 bye 08:37 see ye in a while 08:37 Shinoby vanish? 08:41 Hello, Auf. 08:41 Hi. 08:46 Chat seems to be dead for 20 or so minutes. 08:46 URSUUL THE SHINOBY 08:46 08:46 AAAAH 08:54 well then 08:54 i had a dream yesterday 08:54 about the portal 2 editor 08:54 it's weird as shit 08:54 so 08:54 2 new items were in 08:55 the adhesion field and the ESC Cube 08:55 adhesion field attracted anything 08:55 even the laser fields bent 08:55 and stuff 08:55 i made a level 08:55 it had a spherical laser field thing 08:55 game crashed 08:55 restarted 08:55 esc cubes were frankenturrets with no actual... frankenturret in them 08:56 just a half-made cube 08:56 it was useless 08:56 Oh yeah. 08:56 OH YEAH 08:56 i got a message from beemod 08:56 somehow 08:56 it told me 08:56 Please put the adhesion fields and ESC Cubes deep underground in a secret area so they don't crash your game 08:56 i did 08:56 i had no idea why the dream occured 08:56 and how the fuck it was about the portal editor 08:56 i knew it was lucid 08:56 actually all my dreams are lucid 08:57 why the fuck did i open another chat 08:57 useless 08:57 now i actually want the esc cube and adhesion field 08:57 even though it was more of a gravity field 08:58 it was purple 08:58 esc cubes were torn up 08:58 i think it happened 08:59 just cause i played portal yesterday 08:59 got the gravity gun 08:59 and crashed 08:59 yknow 08:59 portal 2 has a nice atmosphere 08:59 portal 1 08:59 eeeh 08:59 kinda creeps me out 08:59 i'm quite claustophobic 08:59 sooo 09:00 Just don't play The Escape 09:00 and you'll be fine 09:09 what? 09:10 what's THE ESCAPE? 09:10 Last chapter... 09:10 dude 09:10 the whole portal is smaller than that 09:10 thats why portal 2 is better 09:10 plus 09:10 better graphics 09:10 When I say "last chapter" 09:10 I meant the last levels in Portal 09:11 i knoow 09:11 that DON'T happen in test chambers 09:11 after Test 19 09:11 Yup 09:11 i played it 09:11 (I completed both Portals) 09:11 also you have portal? 09:11 oh nice 09:11 Bot 09:11 same 09:11 sparky 09:11 I completed Portal 1 in 3 hours... 09:11 such a short game 09:11 you think adhesion gel should be re- 09:11 HAHAHA 09:11 jeeeezuss 09:11 i played both in 1 hour or so 09:11 they're short as hell 09:11 XD 09:11 meanwhile i havent even completed the first halflife 09:12 still 09:12 eevee 09:12 I took a long time to beat Portal 2 tho 09:12 I'm Sparky 09:12 and yes 09:12 I like the adhesion gel 09:12 I think they should add it :/ 09:13 readd 09:13 its removed 09:13 anyway 09:13 it was in he game for a short while 09:13 In beta 09:13 reflection is in the game already 09:13 and there were textures 09:13 its just not used yet 09:13 There was a programmed adhesion gel script 09:13 tho reflection 09:13 There were leftovers 09:13 in some build 09:13 is kinda weird 09:13 they replaced it with reflection 09:13 there was no laser in the time gels were made 09:13 yeah i know 09:13 except reflection has no texture 09:13 i use reflection in my levels 09:13 it has 09:13 its grey 09:14 kinda 09:14 in beemod atleast 09:14 It uses the purple ERROR sign 09:14 Until you give it one XD 09:14 Actually is the purple gel behavior still in the game 09:14 verysmall Oh yeah master... Come at me! 09:14 Oh yeah master... Come at me! 09:14 XD 09:14 there is 09:14 a bit 09:14 its leftover in reflection gel 09:15 its the anti propulsion gel thingy 09:15 wait 09:15 what happens if you get reflection on propulsion? 09:15 and I've seen the reflection gel texture before 09:15 It's white-grey 09:15 yeah 09:15 if you coat something with it 09:15 but I don't think it even has one to begin with 09:16 1, it doesnt display the coating 09:16 2 09:16 it doesnt slide on propulsion 09:16 vice versa too 09:16 and that you have to add it 09:16 wait... 09:16 No coating textures? 09:16 Slide on? 09:16 OUTRAGEOUS! 09:16 propulsion coated cant slide on reflection 09:16 conversion gel doesnt have on 09:16 sparky 09:16 @ItzDracius we're talking about portal 09:16 you think contraption cubes should be readded? 09:16 ik 09:16 its a editable cube 09:16 Contraption c -- no. 09:16 why 09:16 i like them 09:16 It's the scale cube. 09:16 they're more useful 09:16 no 09:16 its 09:16 mh? 09:17 Weight, Friction and elsaticity 09:17 think of it 09:17 you can make low friction and high elasticity 09:17 bascially repulsion and propulsion 09:17 oh that 09:17 HANG ON A MINUTE 09:17 the contraption cube is confusing 09:17 It should be added back 09:17 if propulsion is slidy 09:17 but it's confusing 09:17 stickiness is bascially not slikding 09:17 repulsion is reppeling 09:17 as confusing as Sonic Mania's final level 09:17 stickiness is basically the opposite 09:17 No, Repulsion Gel is bouncing 09:17 then which are the opposite 09:17 I call it "bounce gel" 09:17 i know 09:18 and then the propulsion gel is "speed gel" 09:18 Repulsion - Repel 09:18 Propulsion - Propel 09:18 Conversion - Convert 09:18 and then we have the "sticky gel" and "laser gel" 09:18 Reflection - Reflect 09:18 and the "portal gel" 09:18 and the "water gel (wtf XD)" 09:18 its not water gel 09:18 its not water at all 09:18 its cleansing gel 09:18 if i remember 09:18 tho water has the same effect 09:18 maybe it is water 09:18 It's called clear gel 09:18 cleansing* 09:19 in the editor 09:19 but I play with close captions for everything 09:19 It's actually clear gel 09:19 oh 09:19 and the CC calls it water 09:19 :/ 09:19 anyways 09:19 sparky 09:19 Confusing 09:19 ya? 09:19 did you know 09:19 there was gonna be a paranioa core? 09:19 its not fanmade 09:19 it was actually gonna be canon 09:19 =P 09:19 then a morgan freeman core 09:19 idk why they removed the paranoia core 09:19 i can see the morgan freeman one though. why they removed it 09:19 eehhh 09:20 Everyone wants to smell like 09:20 freeman cores. 09:20 There's one thing that's more hilarious than Portal 09:20 Sonic 3 & Knuckles glitches 09:20 also 09:20 and that game itself 09:20 by the way 09:20 ya? 09:20 back 09:21 who do you think is the villan of portal 2 09:21 hehe 09:21 i know who 09:21 do you 09:21 Lol, it's the central chamber 09:21 XD 09:21 hello all who joined the chat during my absence 09:21 yes 09:21 you're right actually 09:21 GLaDOS is mean in it 09:21 out of it she's sorta nice 09:21 the mainframe corrupted both glados and wheatley to kill 09:21 hey ice 09:21 and vice versa for wheatley 09:21 yo TTW 09:21 yep 09:21 like my font? 09:21 We're having a conversation about portal 09:21 what font 09:21 and you have a regular font :/ 09:21 i can tell 09:21 ^^ 09:21 09:21 what sparky said 09:21 oh the font didn't load for ye. 09:22 sparky 09:22 yes? 09:22 if you listen closely to the last scene 09:22 the boss 09:22 it reveals some lore 09:22 NOW THIS PLACE IS GONNA EXPLODE 09:22 no 09:22 AND WE CAN'T DO A DARNED THING! 09:22 its this 09:22 first of ally 09:22 TAKE ONE LAST LOOK AT YOUR PRECIOUS LITTLE MOON! 09:22 the theme reveals some 09:22 LIKE THAT'S GONNA SAVE YOU NOW! 09:22 for example: 09:22 the soft parts are wheatley 09:22 the scratchy metal parts are the mainframe corrupting him 09:23 or 09:23 I like your font 09:23 verysmall daddy 09:23 that wheatley is LITERALLY HAVING A MENTAL BREAKDOWN 09:23 XD 09:23 if you listen 09:23 you can hear as he's holding back tears while speaking 09:23 THIS PLACE IS GONNA EXPLODE! 09:23 well 09:23 sobs 09:23 anyway 09:23 THAT MOON ISN'T GONNA SAVE YOU NOW! 09:23 I'M SHOUTING FOR THE WHOLE LAST EVERYTHING! 09:23 AAAAAAAAAAA -- *exploded wheatley* 09:24 hey sparky 09:24 ya? 09:24 just an offtopic question 09:24 what sorting algorithm do you use in real life? 09:24 i use Msd sort base 10 09:24 back 09:24 wb 09:24 verysmall master 09:25 I have no idea what you're talking about XD 09:25 09:25 ... 09:25 no lewdness pl0x 09:25 ok 09:25 https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/172659876/ 09:25 look 09:26 i set the type to 3 and the number to 81 09:26 Powersort = slow 09:28 ok 09:29 SHINOBY INTENSIFIES 09:30 tidal 09:30 try 9 09:30 ok 09:30 ok 09:30 the smaller the power but the same result normally yields faster 09:30 for me 09:30 powersort is the slowest for 9. 09:31 hmm 09:31 tidal 09:31 well dam, a sort that only works with powers and is dam slow? 09:31 no thank you 09:31 try Composer sort and Iterator sort 09:31 they're slow sorts 09:31 but interesting to watch 09:31 its like merge sort with schizofrenia or OCD 09:32 ... 09:32 TTD I STILL nu see ur font 09:32 eh idk 09:32 ursuul says the font may not load for some computers 09:32 Hi. 09:33 hi 09:33 Like my terrible one here? 09:33 XD 09:33 and hi 09:33 I Shinoby too many times 09:33 iShinoby 09:33 Congratulations Tidal Wave for Sentinel. 09:33 thanks 09:33 do you see my font? 09:33 o ye 09:33 congratulations 09:33 and also 09:33 ? 09:33 why do I have an icon with a crown, a cake and a blowthing? 09:33 Ni. 09:33 No font. 09:33 (not you TTW you already know XD) 09:34 oh 09:34 Only staff can see each others fonts. 09:34 09:34 look at it 09:34 Look at it! Look at it. look at it. 09:35 Only you and staff see it. 09:35 eh 09:35 anyways 09:35 sparky 09:35 ye? 09:35 ursuul said it may not load for some computers 09:35 https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/154901510/ 09:35 I don't even know what that's for 09:35 languageeeezzz 09:35 I just hit "3" and weirdness 09:35 oh 09:35 that's a sorting algorithm 09:37 ... 09:37 ... 09:37 also i got a discord 09:37 zathsu insisted 09:38 woa 09:38 100 messages 09:38 Zathusu XD 09:38 ... 09:39 https://scratch.mit.edu/projects/171672207/ 09:39 i like to call it yawn sort too 09:39 fits it 09:40 ok 09:42 Time for a change of pace! 09:43 ok 09:43 harder and faster 09:43 drac no 09:44 ... 09:44 oh yes 09:44 GET A LOAD OF THIS! 09:44 No way! I can't believe this! 09:44 oh i have an idea 09:44 every time drac says 09:44 "Oh yes" 09:44 just assume its koolaid 09:44 fits it doesnt it? 09:44 ... 09:45 isn't that "Oh yeah"? 09:45 .. 09:45 fine 09:45 FANCY koolaid man 09:45 but we all know it's lewdness 09:45 and it shouldn't be here 09:45 OH YES! 09:45 but we hide it 09:45 ... 09:45 SHINOBY VANISH! 09:45 *Tidal rage here* 09:46 �� 09:46 Have any of you played bunterkat 09:46 i love the last scene where you fight nuklus 09:46 and have to throw the potions back at him 09:46 A tank that is not a tank 09:46 what's that 09:47 KNOCK KNOCK ITS KNUCKLZ 09:47 an awsome game 09:47 oh yes 09:47 sadly its not accessible anymore 09:47 i have a copy of it 09:47 i guess i can't play it then 09:47 man it's so awesome 09:47 Here! 09:47 oh yeah 09:47 Have a (literal) taste of your own medicine! 09:47 OH YEAH 09:48 ENTER ME 09:48 ... 09:48 nu 09:48 smallthis better be koolaid- 09:48 wtf 09:48 ABORT 09:48 no lewdness plox 09:48 *throws a bomb at Dracius* 09:48 OUCH 09:48 daddy 09:48 *eye twiches 09:48 stahp 09:48 the 40th level's soundtrack was AWESOME 09:48 STOP IT 09:48 DADDY 09:49 ahe 09:49 ahem* 09:49 koff koff chatmod kick koff koff 09:49 please stop 09:49 sure 09:49 (yeah ik sparky) 09:49 wait tidal is chatmod now? 09:49 i will 09:49 ooh he's out of intern 09:49 sentinel 09:49 (lenny) 09:49 Sentinel. 09:49 ... 09:49 fok 09:49 ... 09:49 *throws a bomb at IceTudor and ItzDracius* 09:49 that lenny does not look promising 09:49 No lenny. 09:50 why tudor 09:50 yes lenny 09:50 "Fok" 09:50 btw 09:50 (Lenny) 09:50 just no lewdness 09:50 bunterkat is fake 09:50 lol 09:50 *throws more bomb at itzdracius* 09:50 ... 09:50 "fok" me harder 09:50 last warning. 09:50 *MORE BOMB* 09:50 was just a simulation of how left out i feel when people talk about something i completley dont know 09:50 Kicks are warnings 09:50 yaay 09:50 oh too l8 09:50 lol 09:50 o 2 leit tru 09:50 ok 09:50 ****IT URSUUL 09:50 well 09:50 YOU NINJA'D ME 09:51 proof that my internet is actually quick for me 09:51 could i apply for staff? 09:51 09:51 make a resume 09:51 mayb 09:51 i guess 09:51 my internet is crying 09:51 poor guy 09:51 tha fuck 09:51 i dont even have internet 09:51 O_O 09:51 psheeeecheeek 09:51 but you're here. 09:51 exactly 09:51 *ILLUMINATI 09:51 * 09:51 my internet is so bad it lets me in here without internet 09:52 ... 09:52 sparky 09:52 how 09:52 *Throws bombs at Tudor* 09:52 STOP being a walking paradox. 09:52 XD 09:52 have you played TAG: Power of paint? 09:52 Heard of it 09:52 what's that 09:52 no 09:52 It's where the adhesion gel comes from right? 09:52 i'm too lazy to be lazy 09:52 rn 09:52 yes 09:52 well 09:52 from where ALL gels 09:52 except conversion and reflection 09:52 came from 09:52 i played it and finished it a couple times 09:52 its a nice game 09:52 ---- 09:53 got rid of it by accident 09:53 rip 09:53 after 1 year got it back 09:53 =P 09:53 unrip 09:53 so i have it back 09:53 its still good 09:53 you can erase 09:53 *Throws anti-lurk bomb at Ursuul* 09:53 use adhesion (blue) 09:53 propulsion (red) 09:53 and bounce (green) 09:53 what's everything 09:53 well actualyls 09:53 bonk 09:53 its bounce, stick and speed in the actual game but 09:53 tidal 09:53 tag is a free game by digipen 09:53 yes the same fuckers who portal stole from 09:54 anyways 09:54 get it there 09:54 ...k 09:54 the digipen official 09:54 its no viruses 09:54 *throws bomb at IceTudpr* 09:54 its a nice gam eto play 09:54 just graffiti the walls and do shit with the paint 09:54 its a nice game 09:54 easy tutorial 09:54 oh no you dont 09:54 Jet Set Radio but painting does something 09:54 (portals one ay) 09:54 *portals behind sparky* 09:54 (sparky deactivates) 09:55 lel 09:55 *uninstalls Clash Royale* 09:55 *shivers* 09:55 not that game no 09:55 who plays CR? 09:55 (never had it to begin in the first place) 09:55 dont introduce me 09:55 not me 09:55 oo 09:55 my kitten came to me 09:55 i don't play it 09:55 yello kitten 09:55 CoC? 09:55 nope 09:55 k 09:55 overrated 09:55 @ItzDracius I play both 09:55 I'm a n00b at CoC 09:56 but good at C 09:56 R 09:56 now i gotta concentrate on making my bosses 09:56 good luc 09:56 THAT REMINDS ME 09:56 I NEED TO FINISH THE DRAGON 09:56 AAAAH 09:57 making your bosses what? 09:57 Remember 09:57 finishing their pages 09:57 ? 09:57 Concept:The Satellite 09:57 this stuff 09:57 i'm working on it rn 09:58 proof that i check the recent feed 09:58 ye 09:58 *tells Ursuul in PM to stop lurking* 09:58 *Ursuul leaves* 09:59 ... 10:00 oh hi 10:00 you're back 10:00 ...... 10:00 *ursuuling noises* 10:00 That Came Out Wrong 10:00 *throws bomb at TTW* 10:00 *throws bomb at myself* 10:00 sorry about that earlier 10:01 eh 10:01 *boops Ursuul* 10:03 ... 10:05 *ursuuling intensifies* 10:06 *bombs* 10:06 sparky 10:06 if you cheat in portal 2 10:06 while wheatley's saying his plan 10:06 if you fire an energy ball 10:06 he freezes 10:06 then fades out 10:06 and you get stuck until you reload 10:06 How do you get energy balls! 10:06 first get beemod if you want their texture 10:07 then just do fire_energyball 10:07 in developer console 10:07 they were supposed to be in portal 2 10:07 were scrapped 10:07 still are 10:07 just the texture is missing 10:07 thats all 10:07 nothing else 10:07 XD 10:07 The Foot alls 10:10 I need to think of a name 10:10 I need another bot account unfortunately 10:10 to do tests on without yanking Özün Oldun out of chat 10:10 how do i bot 10:10 i could try 10:11 wait nvm 10:11 uh 10:11 ZathusTheMageV? 10:11 either with JavaScript, or with an external program that runs on your computer, like Auto Wiki Browser 10:11 can’t 10:11 taken 10:11 obvs 10:11 hmm 10:11 Ursula 10:12 and have the pfp be the big fat sea witch from the little mermaid 10:13 lol 10:13 name taken 10:13 ... 10:13 uh 10:13 Urthphuul? 10:13 taken from the EToD nav 10:13 that crossed my mind, very tempting, but it’s a pet name, a joke 10:13 use it 10:13 want this to be somewhat respectable 10:13 nah 10:13 why so? 10:13 eh fine 10:13 hmmm 10:14 lel 10:14 "Crash test dummy! 10:14 " 10:14 lol 10:14 without the ! 10:14 I think I have an idea tho 10:14 ? 10:14 a few 10:14 Classic; use lord of the rings (grin) 10:14 (shiny) 10:14 lel 10:14 Tamatoa bot 10:15 (shiy2) 10:15 dammit 10:15 (shiny2) 10:16 hi team 10:16 z 10:17 like my font? 10:18 ..hi 10:18 as for how 10:18 o I already answered 10:18 nvm I be quiet 10:18 ok 10:18 also teamz 10:18 we're on the same level of staff 10:19 eh. 10:20 all i'd deserve is chat mod rights and nothing more tbh 10:20 eh 10:20 we're with grav as well 10:21 ���� 10:21 what is it ozzeine 10:21 ursuul left 10:21 ursuul never truly leaves 10:21 ursuul ursuuls 10:21 He Shinobys as I call it 10:21 but like overly 10:22 100% of time 10:22 yes 10:23 hi 10:24 hi 10:31 ey ursuul 10:35 Shinoby vanish! 10:36 hey Temz 10:37 i hav question 10:38 sure 10:38 ask 10:39 do i still have the rights to yell at you 10:39 yes ;) 10:39 o 10:39 den ish fine by me 10:40 ... 10:41 I’ve decided on a bot name 10:41 it's... 10:41 "she" 10:43 what name 10:44 ... 10:48 User:Savaphoong 10:49 Name I use when playing Diep most often 10:49 what 10:49 and ofc it's the other girl 10:49 now it is symmetrical! 10:49 :D 10:49 Ram & Rem, both my bots 10:49 & now I can have a totally different pfp 10:51 ye 10:51 now you can become whatever the protagonist of the anime is 10:52 hell no 10:52 the protagonist sucks 10:52 literally he is awful 10:52 he’s so awful in fact 10:52 he’s named after a freaking car -_- 10:53 ford? 10:53 Subaru 10:53 remember anime is Japanese 10:53 Ford is American 10:53 no idea who any of those are 10:53 Subaru usually has like, vans n stuff 10:53 like a minivan 10:55 ok 10:55 now you can be a skull again 10:59 ehhhh 11:00 w0t 11:00 is that snape 11:01 �� 11:01 it’s Thomas Raith 11:03 Tes' 11:03 Hi 11:03 Henlo 11:03 :D 11:04 Hi 11:04 Im bored 11:04 do you see my font 11:05 Yeah! 11:05 oh yay 11:05 finally someone who sees my font 11:05 :D 11:05 it's nice and compact 11:05 i like it 11:05 Me too 11:09 *When you realize the sad truth* 11:09 *That you actually miss the "Rem and Ram" ursuul profile* 11:10 i just like the skull 11:11 I noticed something 11:11 Yours is compact 11:11 Mine is spread out 11:11 Henlo again 11:11 yours is code font 11:11 Yeh pretty much 11:12 also i got a discord 11:12 Okie 11:12 I don't use discord so (eh) 11:13 Henlo again again 11:14 "Savaphoong" 11:15 Hi again again again' 11:16 Ursuuling is just the user being away in chat 11:16 But since you are gone for so long, it looks like your leaving and coming back 11:16 y3 11:16 ye* 11:17 TTW is still intern :( 11:17 I might change my font idk 11:17 i'm sentinel 11:17 reload 11:18 I seriously want to see it i can somehow get my font to have the "Template:DiepText" look 11:18 Okie 11:18 oh 11:18 still intern 11:18 dam tags 11:18 Yeh, but its just the tags 11:19 �� 11:19 Henlo 11:19 ��OU CHANGED PFPS! 11:19 :) 11:19 hi 11:19 yes I did 11:19 & I already don’t like my new pfp 11:19 why 11:19 I miss your old "Rem and Ram" profile already 11:19 Just sayin' 11:19 yeah thinking about going back 11:19 yeah imma dewit 11:19 Also, like my profile border? 11:19 ram �� 11:20 @Urs get yer ol skull back 11:20 Well, its his choice 11:21 ���� 11:22 went back to Rem & Ram 11:22 :D 11:22 for now anyway �� 11:22 (sad2) 11:23 you're still snape 11:23 Refresh tho 11:23 And thats not Snape i dont think 11:23 it isn't snape 11:24 just looks like him 11:24 I seriously want to see if i can get my text to look like a pink Diep.io font like thing 11:24 ok her profile is rem and ram but in chat it's still this snape look-alike 11:24 *I meant just for my text to have Diep.io's black text border 11:24 Ursuul is a he 11:24 Male 11:25 >Snape 11:25 (rage) 11:25 still a snape lookalike 11:26 refreshed a few timmes 11:26 *Submits ModifiedChatTags/code.js* 11:26 times* 11:26 still snape 11:26 Test 11:27 Bored 11:27 write corruption 11:27 Not now 11:27 I actually have a life you know 11:27 ok 11:28 (grin) 11:28 so what are ye doing irl tn 11:28 rn* 11:28 Well, besides School, cooking dinner, washing dishes... 11:28 Basically cleaning the entire kitchen 11:29 ... 11:29 ok 11:29 Im changing my fonts btw 11:29 Cuz y not? 11:29 sure 11:30 *I meant colors XD 11:33 welp 11:33 gtg to school 11:33 bai 11:33 Sad 11:33 Bai 11:34 gtg, be back in a while 11:34 Sad 11:34 :( 11:39 "explosion stick" 11:40 just testing 11:40 Henlo 11:40 verysmall:D 11:43 k i got like 5 mins left 11:44 I felt like a failure 11:44 That sums up this week k thx no shit given 11:44 teh week is only like halfway in tho 11:46 Well... 11:46 hello. 11:46 Trying to break 2 WRs at the same time is difficult 11:49 Henlo again 11:50 hi taco 11:50 Im bored 11:50 And i gtg soon 11:50 brb 11:50 oh ok 11:56 back 11:56 I hate 11:56 trying to break WRs 11:56 anyway 11:56 ... 11:56 one of them was 22 11:56 my highest before today was 18 11:56 i tried to break 22, but i got 19 in the end 11:56 i have recorded it so 11:57 that's good 11:58 ok 11:58 im making 11:58 mabagal progress 11:58 am testing with Savaphoon 11:58 Savaphoong* 11:58 it looks like Kirkburn did the rights correctly 11:58 mabagal mean slow 11:58 ok 11:58 in filipino 12:07 ok it looks like I’ve done all I can do, I need to go pack for moving now, cya lads 12:14 gosh 12:14 THEY PROMOTED THE SAME GUY AGAIN 12:14 FOR IDEK 12:15 ... 12:15 also i got a discord 12:15 zathsu insisted 12:18 this is bs 12:18 i mean 12:18 seriously 12:18 promoting the same guy again 12:18 because they're friends 12:19 ... 12:19 yeah i konw 12:19 know* 12:21 dam corruption 12:22 ikr 12:24 me: uploads photo proof of Enigma - 19 12:24 everyone: f*** off! 12:24 ......... 12:24 why did you even go back 12:25 where else would I post my record? 12:25 records* 12:27 i hate discord 12:27 eh i got an account 12:27 zathsu insisted 12:28 basically 12:28 everyone's corrupt 12:31 anyways 12:31 i like how they neglect me 12:31 it helps me improve 12:32 o...k? 12:33 yeah 12:35 strange right? 12:35 strange indeed 12:39 Straight ballin 12:44 lol 12:45 for some reason i can't choose colors lol 12:50 i made a modification to A* pathfinder 12:51 its now B* 12:51 instead of F cost being G cost + H cost 12:51 its just h cost 12:51 lowest h cost is the best 12:51 what are you talking about 12:51 portal? 12:52 .... 12:52 and now you're gold 12:53 idek y 12:53 no 12:53 not portal 12:53 oh nice pic drac 12:53 i meant a pathfinding algorithm 12:53 ok 12:54 Just a question. 12:54 Why do you change your profile image frequently Dracius? 12:54 idk 12:55 history of the rest of people here's pics: *too much* 12:55 mine: default, packie, dolminox, slime 12:55 i barely change it 12:55 lmao 12:55 also am 12:55 i discovered snap 12:55 its scratch 12:55 except its better 12:55 WAY better 12:55 you can also inject javascript code into it 12:55 and make operators 12:55 unlike puny scratch compared to it 12:56 Mine: boat, fanboy of panzer, boat, boat, fanboy of panzer, boat 12:56 please 12:56 Ozzeine never changed his pfp 12:56 mine: 12:56 tidal 12:56 what is color 12:56 you had a blimp once 12:56 didnt you 12:56 jk 12:56 ? 12:56 12:57 He always had a Speeder. 12:57 i had so much pfps it hurts 12:57 and of course chat chooses to lag at this moment 12:57 I was never a blimp. 12:57 i rembember you were 12:57 it just alternated between boat and Fanboy. 12:57 mk 12:57 coolest had 12:57 a default 12:57 then a square thingy 12:58 My first Pfp was an MS paint version of the boat. 12:58 then the square boxer (remembered what it waas) had sunglasses 12:58 then panzer pic 12:58 i think i had a panzer pic tho 12:58 a red packie on sand 12:58 yea i did 12:58 but it was a fail 12:58 you never had a panzer pic 12:58 i did 12:58 i don't remember it 12:58 but it was 1 day lived 12:58 oh 12:58 i dont think you were there 12:58 no wonder 12:59 anyways i'm just here alternating between boat and fanboy 12:59 brb dinner 12:59 at almost 9? 12:59 WOW 12:59 quadruple radioactive sign 12:59 the logo for IASC 12:59 nice 01:00 the normal RADIOACTIVE sign 01:01 is 3 triangle-ish thingies in a yellow background 01:01 the IASC logo is that 01:01 but 4 triangle-ish thingies 01:01 not 3 01:10 brb 01:10 wait no 01:10 back* 01:10 ok 01:10 fail 01:10 yeah 01:10 I'm making so many bosses but I haven't made a page for all of them XD 01:11 i though you had Bosses (AquamarineB)? 01:11 well 01:11 i mean 01:11 their own individual page 01:11 ... 01:11 oh 01:12 so many redlinks 01:12 it's like a preview 01:12 yes 01:12 you see the new one? 01:12 meanwhile i 01:12 01:12 i'm just giving out the names and keeping you guys guessing the design 01:13 does it look cool? 01:13 it shoots out its own crasher type 01:13 the shape is meh 01:13 the actual page, idk 01:14 also 01:14 why are these called polygon bosses 01:14 if some of them aren't really polygons 01:14 (eh) 01:14 i have no idea 01:14 i'm piling up my images before i actually make the page 01:15 i just give names 01:15 i did notice the colors 01:15 magenta/pink, red, blue, green, yellow 01:15 in the navbox 01:15 like you see predaking in my nav? 01:16 what do you think it's gonna be 01:16 kinda like a predator 01:16 you're thinking "mostly like a (predator) " huh 01:16 ... 01:17 WHYS THE PREDATOR OLD 01:17 OwO 01:17 (newpredator) 01:17 lol 01:17 (xhunter) 01:17 probably because the game doesnt update anymore 01:17 anyways 01:18 you think it's gonna be predator based huh 01:18 WRONG 01:18 ok 01:18 well to be fair it does a predator cannon 01:18 it does have* 01:18 (i typed in "ok" but it didn't register in the box) 01:18 (it ended up sending it lol) 01:18 (chat lag) 01:19 but the predator cannon will seem like nothing compared to the other stuff 01:19 I have a cut (unused) boss around here 01:20 it's named "Heartbeat" 01:21 ok so now what 01:22 idk 01:26 DISCORD UPDATES 01:26 amazing 01:33 DEAD CHAT 01:33 amazing x2 01:34 i have an idea 01:34 anyone wanna collab with me to make polygon disciples? 01:35 MY polygon disciples 01:35 diepmon and grav allowed me to make them 01:35 i'm more of a tank perosn 01:35 person* 01:36 polygon person 01:36 and cat person 01:38 literal catfish 01:38 yt="VgnU-SMgf4M" 01:38 more like fishcat. 01:43 gonna go early cuz school tmr 01:43 bye 02:19 one minute left on my battery life 02:19 rip 02:19 Rip 02:19 bye xD 02:27 ok 02:28 phew 02:28 31% Necropolis 02:28 Insane Demon (Geometry Dash) 02:31 Hi 02:31 Tidal got staff :DD 02:32 But he's gone run I'm guessing 02:32 And chat is ded 02:32 So yeah 02:47 hi 02:47 im gar161809 but i forgot my password 02:48 Disney (xd) 02:50 (bye) 03:14 31% 03:14 again 03:14 my brain hurts 03:35 36% 03:35 WOOOHH 03:41 36% what 03:49 anyone rp 03:49 oh wait 03:49 its just drac, am and ozun 03:49 ozun is bot 03:49 drac is afk 03:49 and so is am 03:49 fml 03:53 not really afk 03:53 just practicing an 03:53 insane demon 03:53 that i never thought i'd get any % on 04:06 ??? 04:06 tf bro 04:06 you summoning demons for practice on what? 04:07 %? 04:07 is he your teacher or some shit? 04:26 chat died 04:32 tru 04:32 are we just gonna leave messages like this 05:16 I saw taytweets 05:16 oh shit ai knew to worship hitler 05:16 i guess i'll join it 05:16 HEIL AI 2017 08 31